


偏爱

by yiyu_oplover



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyu_oplover/pseuds/yiyu_oplover
Summary: 我爱他。还没分别多久，我已经迫不及待地开始思念他。想他金色的发，想他碧蓝的眸，想他温润的唇。山治，我的爱人，他的心里只会有我。
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/author
Kudos: 2





	偏爱

01  
我的男友生病了。他整日地坐在房里发呆，实在叫我放心不下。他像是患了阿尔茨海默，说话越来越少，也不怎么动了。  
我有时也会猜想我们的老年生活，是一起坐在门口看夕阳，然后相拥回屋，还是继续旅行，看遍春夏秋冬。  
但这样也好。  
我把头靠在他胸口，抚了抚坠在胸前的蓝宝石吊坠。  
我会照顾你的。我闭上眼睛，对着他的心脏轻声说道。  
我知道，我的男友也极爱我。  
他的眼里只有我。

02  
山治生病了，我便帮他去公司辞职。现在只剩我一人赚钱养家。我起床的时候山治还没醒，我吻了吻他的额心，做上一份早餐放在微波炉里，然后小心地锁上门。  
我喜欢这个感觉，上班前见到熟睡的山治，下班后一回家又能看见他。他会一直在我身边，而我的生活里也全是他的气息，我们就这么依赖着彼此过活。  
我回头望了一眼，转回身去检查了一遍门锁，又打开门看了一眼，山治还躺在床上，屋里黑乎乎的一团。我重新关好了锁，骑上自行车。  
我爱他。我控制不住开始想他，想他金色的发，想他蓝色的眸，想他温润的唇。

我和山治本无缘分，全靠着相亲牵线搭桥，把我俩撮合到了一个餐厅。  
跟着服务员七拐八绕到了包间，一个金发男子正立在桌旁，深蓝色的西装完美地勾勒出腰背曲线，金色发丝随着他的动作微微垂下，把他的脸挡了个严实。他的手很修长，餐巾在他指尖飞速地变化，不一会就变成了一朵花，被他小心翼翼地放在对面。似是觉得不够，那男子又从兜里掏出一支玫瑰，放在餐盘之中，转了几圈调整角度。温淡的橘光从他的金发上洒落，染红他的发梢，远远望去，他像是沉在夕阳湖里。  
见我进来，他快步走来拉开椅子，殷勤地伸手请我坐下，“你好！啊，居然能和这么美丽的小姐共处一室，我真是太幸运了！”  
“你好。”我猝不及防地回应道，心里嘟囔起这家餐厅的服务热情，指着对面的空座问道，“对面的人还没来吗？”  
山治笑了起来，走到桌子前看我，蓝眼睛微微眯起，泛起一缕桃心状的笑意，他朝我欠了欠身，行上一个礼，“抱歉，小姐，是我太激动了。”他直起身来看着我，继续说道，“我叫山治，是今天能和小姐共进晚餐的幸运儿。”  
我脑子顿时卡顿起来。这也不能全怪我，这家餐厅本来就高档，再加上一进来就看见山治穿着正装摆盘，受电视剧的诱导，很难不这么想，唯一的疑虑也被我由高档餐厅，员工素质也高的理由遮掩了过去。  
“呃……对不起，山治先生，我刚赶车，还没转过神。”我在桌下搓着衣服，勉强笑道。他说了句没关系，叫我不必紧张，然后拿过菜单，问我想吃什么。偏偏我在情急之下瞥到盘子里的玫瑰，大为欢喜，赶忙拿起来以此做切入口想要缓解尴尬。不想，刚抬头举起玫瑰，山治正好递菜单过来，一不小心，一朵花瓣如落叶般晃晃悠悠地落到桌上。我的视线随着花瓣左右摇摆，砰地一下砸到心底，震荡余波席卷着我也灰蒙蒙起来，那落下的红色不是花瓣，是我的心头血。  
我举着那朵半残玫瑰，收也不是，递也不是，一时僵在空中，连着我说了一半的话也卡在了喉咙里，只剩下脸上勉强的微笑。  
“真是抱歉，让lady收到了这样的玫瑰。”山治自然地接过玫瑰，放在盘中，“尝试用玫瑰来诠释小姐的美的我真是太愚蠢了！小姐愿意给我一个赔罪的机会吗？”  
“啊？”我眨了眨眼，半晌才反应过来，急忙说不用，但是山治根本没有给我这个机会，他拿过菜单轻放在我面前，对我笑道:“我能有荣幸请小姐吃饭吗？”  
我支支吾吾，败下阵来，没有人能不被山治俘获，就算有，那也绝不是我。直到最后我也没能说出“我还不想谈恋爱”这句话，反而偷着瞧了好几眼这个帅气的相亲对象。如果脸皮允许，我甚至想偷拍几张保存备份。  
当晚一回家，我便急急忙忙打探他的态度，直到约好下一次的见面，又从山治的朋友圈翻出几张照片换成锁屏桌面，才心满意足地抱着手机睡去。当然，我没忘记在最后用语音和他说晚安。  
接下来的一切便顺理成章，我的手机多了一个星标用户，他的通讯录也增加了一个“sweet lady”，就连休息日也变得忙了起来。  
山治是个天生的迷人精，越靠近他，我就越是迷恋。他今天约我去散步，明天我就叫嚷着去游乐园，趁过山车俯冲的时候缩进他的怀里，瞧他那比女孩子还长的睫毛。事实证明，高速行驶确实会让人血脉贲张，以至于每次下了过山车我俩都会互擦鼻血，然后乐此不疲地继续坐过山车。  
山治那点小心思我自然看得出来，但这无伤大雅，好色的男人总是好懂。唯一叫我头疼的只有他那时不时飘向别处的眼神，有时候是短裙美女，有时候又是长发小姐——总之不是我，为此我和他闹了好几次。电话拉黑、短信屏蔽，该用的我都用上了，把恋爱期女孩的无理取闹全发在他身上。  
但我又败了。  
山治对这一切连同我生理期的脾气一起照单全收，他好像根本没有坏脾气，别说动手，就是脏字我也没听他说过。我有时闻到山治身上有烟味，但他从没在我面前抽过，我几次问他，才知道我在不经意间提过一嘴不喜欢烟味。山治太完美，完美到我心慌，我越来越介意他看向别的女孩。我开始出入酒吧，用晚归换取心安。但我没想到，山治会找过来。不知是不是我喝多了，那时候的山治好像与平日不同。他像个修罗，笔挺着腰背挡在我面前，明明是烂大街的休闲装，却被他穿出了王子的气场。我晕乎乎地攥着酒杯，忽觉周身温度降了几分，连头顶的彩灯都变成了冷色调。一阵桌椅碰撞，几个人全飞了出去，山治说话像是变了个人，我从没见过他用那种腔调。  
“喂，听着，以后再敢靠近小姐，让你们这辈子下不了床。”他背对着我，整个人像块冷铁。我颇为自得，一边为山治对我的关心窃喜，一边又隐隐担心他是不是生气了，于是我伸手去拉他。  
修罗转过身，转眼变成了小金毛。  
“你还好吗？”山治掐灭了烟头，坐到我身边，握住我伸出的手，“我竟然让小姐差点……”  
“好得很。”我打断了他的话，抽回手，重新拿起酒杯。  
“啊——小姐不耐烦起来也是这么迷人啊！”明明是我发脾气，山治眼里却又开始蹦桃心，蹦的我莫名其妙，却又每次被他的甜言蜜语夸得飘飘然起来。我一听见他开始夸我，脸又红起来，慌忙把酒往喉咙里灌，却被他的手轻轻拦下，“小姐，你已经喝了很多了，喝太多酒对身体不好。”  
瞧瞧，他又在教育我了，我还不问他怎么半夜不睡觉找到这来的呢。我转过头，山治正担忧地盯着我看，那蓝眼睛水润得像杯子里的酒液，轻轻一晃便能溢出来，酒吧的顶灯在他脸上不停地打转，把他的脸染成各种颜色，五颜六色地晃得我眼花缭乱。我本来也只想气气他，可没打算让眼睛活受罪。  
“那回去吧。”我说。  
山治听话地站起身，伸出手来扶我，但我决计不叫他那么顺利，索性假装脚一崴，靠进了他怀里。  
我闭起眼睛，“我醉了。”  
也许不拆穿女士的谎言也是骑士道的教条之一，山治把我背回了家，喂我喝下醒酒汤，还贴心地掖好了被角。作为回报，我假借醉意搂过他的脖子，在他唇上浅尝即止，并附送一卷卫生纸。  
仓促的关门声后，我望着大门方向叹了口气。  
如我所说，山治就是个天生的迷人精，即使他忍不住去看别的女孩。

03  
山治到底有多迷人，我始终没能给出定论，大概就是离了他心中便止不住的瘙痒。让我不得不在下班第一时间就飙车回家，脑子里全是他麦浪般的金发。  
山治。山治。山治。  
我轻吻了一下蓝宝石吊坠，停好自行车。  
房间的灯还暗着，山治正躺在床上小憩。我悄声走进房，打开了灯。他侧着头，双眼阖着，金发散落在床上，昏黄的斜阳把他隐在窗格的阴影之后，我仿佛在窗口窥得一位神邸。我亲了一口山治的眼角，又拿手戳戳他的脸蛋，叫他起来吃饭。  
山治睁开了眼，却不说话，灰蒙蒙的眼睛盯着我发愣，我猜他大抵是又把我忘了。  
“没关系的，山治。”我抱他起来，带他到餐桌旁，“是我，是我。”  
我从厨房端来饭菜，最简单的三菜一汤，病魔把他心爱的菜单从大脑抹去，但我都帮他记着。以前是他顺从我的口味，现在我却连他爱吃什么都不清楚，只能按记忆里他动筷较多的几道菜下手。  
我添饭时，山治忽然开口了，“我吃过了。”他没有看我，整个人靠在椅背上，仿佛刚刚说话的不是他。我点了点头，只拿了自己的碗出来。不管他说什么，愿意说话就是个好消息。  
吃着饭，我照例帮他回忆，絮絮叨叨地说着我俩的事，但这次他打断了我。  
“那天……”他说。  
我止了声音，垂下眼，低头扒饭，“嗯。”  
“如果早点看清就好了。”  
我搁下筷子，不敢看他，“不要说了。”

那是距离酒吧后没多久，山治又打来电话，说是傍晚约我一起看烟花。  
我一向不觉得烟花有什么好看的，一晃眼便过去了，充其量只能听个响，有这空闲还不如多睡一会。但山治似乎不这么认为，一向以我为主的他这次坚持说我是没有见过好看的烟花，比如今晚。他的声音经过话筒带上了微弱的电流，电得我酥酥麻麻。  
“好吧。”山治的语气实在让我狠不下心拒绝，我只能推开衣柜，答应下来。  
若是见旁人，平日的衣着便也够了，但山治不比旁人。我审视着床上散落的衣物，摇了摇头。这时候单身长久的危害便显露了出来，关键时刻我连一件合适的衣服都找不到，清一色的黑白灰仿佛在给我今晚的烟火之约吹唢呐。我脑补了一下我和山治两身黑的场景，猛地打了个冷战。  
不行，绝对不行！  
六点四十，还来得及。  
我拎上包，把化妆品之类的一挥手全塞了进去，匆忙奔向商业街。  
女孩选衣服的时间总是过得特别快，临近八点，我才将将踩着约定的秒针赶往天桥。离了出租的高跟鞋却在此刻较起劲来，跑起来鞋跟七歪八扭地四处乱晃，连带着我的脚步跟喝醉了酒似的飘忽。该死，我可不想在这种时候让他误会。我只能转为快走，小心翼翼地注意偏长的裙角。  
“小姐——”  
正在我忙着分离裙角和鞋跟时，一道身影不知什么时候跑到了我身边，还不等我看清楚，那身影已经利落地俯下身子，一膝着地，用掌轻托起鞋尖，放在膝头。  
“山治！”我此刻已经认出了那头金发，更加不好意思让他看见我的窘迫，说着就要把脚放下来，街上人来人往，已经引起了不少人的侧目，我的脸几乎要烧起来。但山治轻按住了鞋尖，抬头安慰我说几秒就好。霓虹灯照在他的侧脸，黑夜又适当地增上一份朦胧，他像是刚睡醒的精灵，模糊的轮廓足以让人恍惚出神。  
“好了。”不出几秒，山治直起身子，把我的思绪拉了回来，他掏出纸巾将手擦干净，牵起我的手，“小姐今天也是这么美丽啊。”  
“刚刚……抱歉，山治。”我讪笑道，“我刚刚不太习惯。”  
“没关系，我还要感谢小姐给我帮忙的机会呢！”山治就着我的速度，不紧不慢地走着，一边发射桃心，一边散发魅力，“但若是不舒服的话，我就是罪人了。相比烟火的盛装，小姐的感受才是更为重要的。”说罢，山治转头看我，我不知怎的不敢看他，赶忙低下头，数着脚尖踢裙摆。  
山治一见我不回他，忙问我是不是因为刚刚的事生气了，我小声回了句没有，握紧了他的手。  
我不说话，山治一时也沉默了下来，一向不愁话题的他兜兜转转，斟酌道:“今晚的烟花……会很好看。”  
我踢着裙角，“我很期待。”  
“就快到了。”  
我咬紧下唇，抬头问他，“山治，你喜欢我吗？”刚出口，又觉得不太明确，我补充道，“和其他女孩不一样的那种。”我当真怕了他的骑士道给出模糊的答案，说完又不敢看他。我原以为他也是喜欢我的，但他对女士的态度却让我迷茫起来。该死的骑士道，我在心里痛骂道。  
“我一直都很喜欢小姐……”  
我刚听了个开头，便再也控制不住奔腾的心跳。“喜欢”两字就像催化剂，让我积攒已久的情感瞬间炸裂。我笑，顾不得碍事的裙摆，疾走两步，仰起踮脚，拽住山治衣领，往下一扯，吻上他的唇。这一次与上次不同，我用舌尖撞开了他的唇齿，山治慌乱地配合我，他说话做事一套一套，在这种事上却像小处男一样青涩。他的唇舌没有任何技巧，全靠我引导着慢慢开窍。我睁开眼睛，正好对上浸在山治眼里的我，他琉璃般通透的蓝眸子轻轻颤动着，像是沉在水里的蓝水母，在海底深处反着散乱星光。几缕锈铁味流进嘴里，不知是我们吻得太激烈，还是他的老毛病又犯了。但即使如此，我还不想松开他，血和水混在一起，大脑逐渐失去氧气，我开始觉得他在吸我的血，我于是搂他更紧，迫不及待想要和他融为一体。  
我们从街头吻到床头。  
我喘着粗气褪他衣服，嘴里埋怨着他不该穿这身，太难解。与我的粗暴不同，山治像是生怕弄疼了我，嘴里这样，手上也是这样，塞进我下身里的手指不停地搅拌抽插，他像厨师观察菜品的火候一样观察我的花穴，每过一会就要问上我一句感觉如何，然后缓缓地沿着外壁转圈扩张。不知道的要说他温柔，但对我来说简直比折磨更加煎熬，恨不得骂上他几句，问问他到底是成心还是故意。  
我实在受不了这种羞耻的盘问，在他脖颈不轻不重地咬了一口，他惊呼一声，这才慢慢抽出来，糜烂的体液味从他的手指传过来，我抓住了山治的手，体液顺着手指流到我的手上，底下的床单早已被彻底打湿。  
“山治……可以了……”我扭着腰，用大腿去蹭他的胯下，烙铁般的炙热一直烧到我的头脑。失去了手指的小穴自主收缩起来，迫不及待地想要包裹住它，“山治……”我唤着他的名字，双手顺着他的手臂向上，指尖顺着肌肉形状滑到他胯下，把那团火焰轻轻握住，蹭着床单去靠近山治，我双腿盘上他的腰，那东西便滑了进去。我快乐地叫了一声，而后搂上山治的脖子，整个人贴上他的胸膛，我陷在山治的身上，陷在他皮肤的纹理里。我和他一起喘息，我们深吻，我们啃噬，我们在波浪里相拥，把神魂揉进对方胸膛。我伏在他脖间，舔他坠在耳畔的汗珠，晶晶亮亮的，从他的身体里孕育出来，藏着我的影子。  
“山治。”我叫他。  
山治低头吻我发顶，“我在。”  
那天我们没看成烟花，过得却比烟花更加绚烂。

04  
快乐总让人沉溺，流连忘返，我们忘记了烟花绚烂，却也短暂。  
在那之后我们就经常吵架。和山治在一起越久，他的不专注越叫我如鲠在喉，我越发无法容忍他看向其他人时候眼里蹦出的小桃心。他从不还嘴，只是微微垂着头认错，担心地看着我，然后在我中场休息时端来点心，说都是他不好，就叫我别气坏了。  
“我爱你。”他说。  
我吸了吸鼻子，“嗯。”我侧身抱他，躺进怀里，往他身上蹭眼泪，“你不要看别人，好不好？”  
山治轻轻搂住我，把头和我靠在一起，他的鼻息热乎乎地撩我的发丝。我摸着他软乎乎的金发，蓬松的手感让我想到了他刚刚喂的奶油蛋糕，我忍不住含上一缕，不香，不软，口感有些偏咸，大抵他刚刚流的汗，他因为紧张我出的汗。我笑起来，把头埋进他的颈窝，贪婪地吸食他的气息。

以山治的性情，就是我想冷战也不会成功，他的热情足以盖灭我的怒火。  
我叹了口气，照常收拾好碗筷，抱着山治去卫生间。他每日都要洗澡，我以前笑他比女孩还要精致，但也多亏了这种习惯，我没忘记过帮他清理身子。我让山治轻轻仰躺在浴缸，拿过小板凳，坐在一旁，看水流顺着他的肌肤在身下汇聚，那些紫红色小鹅卵石在他身侧浮现，金发随涟漪上下沉浮。山治好像比以前胖了一些，却又好像是折射带来的错觉。  
我托腮盯着山治沉静的眉眼，他不知在想些什么，水蒸气把一切都熏得有些模糊。我跨进浴缸，跪坐在他腰间，用双手捧住他的脸。他的唇逐渐温暖起来，却还是很僵硬，我从他的唇角一直亲到后颈。我把额头靠在他肩膀上，握住他疲软的阴茎，上下撸动。  
“我爱你。”我趴在他身上，抱他被泡软的金发，在他耳边冒着气泡重复道。热水冲刷着我的背脊，顺着大腿根部流到我们的交合处。它又热了起来，我抱着他，感觉那天的山治又回来了。我赶紧起身看他，山治没有动，但我清楚地听见那片水雾里有人说了一声我爱你。  
我欢喜地吻他。我也爱你，山治，我也爱你。

05  
山治今天睡得很早。我帮他合上眼睛，掖好被角。他没有说话，想必是今天也没有记起多少，但没关系，我还有一辈子来陪他回忆。  
我关上灯，把头靠在山治肩上，他搂着我。我闻到他的气味变了，我的鼻子一向很灵，以往他是掺杂着烟草的清香气味，现在却变了。我透过黑暗看他表情，说服自己是沐浴露的偷工减料。  
是了，肯定是沐浴露，一定是。我重新闭上眼睛，用手环住他，对山治轻声说了句晚安。  
06  
山治爱我。我的男友，我的宝贝，我的甜心，我的恋人，只会爱我。  
我戴上山治新送的蓝灰色宝石戒指，轻轻关上了门。  
吊坠被风压紧贴在我胸口，就像我和山治的心，无论多远，都会紧紧地连在一起。  
现在，他的心里只有我了。


End file.
